Known in the art is a linear induction motor (cf. French Pat. No. 1,537,842, Cl. H02K, 1968), comprising a current-conducting secondary element of U-shaped cross-section, having laminated cores carrying polyphase windings. Used as laminated cores are longitudinally laminated cores provided with slots receiving polyphase windings.
However, in this prior art electric motor each core has its own polyphase winding which complicates its construction.